The Mysterious Fog
by nadia1180
Summary: Jacob's world changed as he found himself inside a deep forest, with mysterious black fog around him. Next, he found himself pregnant with quadruplets. Read to find out what happen! Warnings : Jacob/Edward, MPREG, belly expansion, and one-shot. Forgive me if I did wrong :)


**(Notes : Jacob/Edward, short-haired Jacob, no Bella, belly expansion, mature, MPREG! Don't like don't read.)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, it rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

Jacob Black was running in his wolf form, looking for any signs of Victoria. _**Another day of boring patroling **_sighed Jake in his heart as he was running through the forest. _**I heard you Jake! Stop complaining and get back to work!**_ Ordered Sam. He growled. He was bored and needed something new, therefore he ran deeper to the woods. As he ran deeper, he saw the sky was covered by a mysterious black fog. _**That's strange?**_ He supposed to tell the other but he's to stubborn to tell the pack.

He stopped in his tracks, now cautiously looking around him. He sniffed, trying to find maybe some vampires but can't found anything. _**What's with this fog? So strange.. **_thought Jake. _**You alright Jake? **_Sam asked. _**Yeah, I'm fine **_said Jake.

He noticed that the fog became thicker and thicker until he can't see anything. All of the sudden, the fog was moving around him and got faster and faster. _**What the fuck is going on?! Sam! Paul! Somebody help me! **_Cried Jake. It seems the pack didn't heard his help. He tried to escape the moving fog but failed as the fog attacked him. He leapt to the trees, trying to get out from the fog and failed again. The black fog attacked him from above and it pushed Jake down to the ground, the attacked was so fast, so strong that it made Jacob howled in pain and phased back to human, naked. "Ugh! What the hell is going on?!" Cried Jake. Grabbing his throbbing stomach, the spot where the fog attacked him.

Jacob crawled on the ground while grabbing his stomach. "Shit! So fucking painful!" Hissed Jake. Too painful for Jacob to stand and run. "Too bad you can't run, you can't hide either." Said a voice. "Who's there?! Don't go near me!" Shouted Jacob. Instead of answering, the voice just chuckled. Then, Jake saw the black fog was moving again, forming a human body. "Let me introduce myself, I'm a witch and looking for a breeder to breed my children." Explained the witch.

She was quite a beauty, she had purplish hair and wore black dress. "Fortunately, I finally found somebody.." continued her. Jacob was too shocked to move or to talk, so she continued ,"You are young, healthy, and handsome. Perfect to bear my children." "No! Wait, please don't! Plea-" the witch cut his words by mumbling a spell. Soon, the fog started to move again. This time, it grabbed Jacob's wrists and open wide his leg. Revealing all parts of his body. He blushed. "Please stop it! I don't want to bear your fucking child! Fuck you!" Screamed Jacob. "Who says you will bear my child? You will bear my CHILDREN!" Said the witch.

Jake tried to phased, but his wounded stomach stopped him from phasing. "Shit!" hissed him. "No no no! I already tell you, you can't hide nor run. So stop moving, it'll make you tired." Said the witch. "Fuck you!" Shouted Jacob.

All of the sudden, the black fog entered Jacob's body through his anus. He shivered as it entered his body, it didn't felt painful, it felt cold. He watched with horror as his flat-muscled stomach was replaced by a small bump. Another black fog entered, Jacob moaned as the cold black fog made his belly looked like a five month pregnant belly. Soon, the third and fourth fog entered. Now, his belly is full with four children, the size of an overdue twins. His stomach was so full, firm, and tight it made his body tired.

"You are now full with my children. However, my babies won't go out unless you've got a mate. A vampire mate. Edward Cullen. And I'll be back to take my babies." Explained the witch. "F-fuck y-you!" said Jake. His world became dark and he collapes.

-o0o-

He opened his eyes and saw Billy, the pack, and the Cullens. Wait, Cullens? He sit as fast as he could and try to phase. Before he phased, he felt a tremendous weight on his stomach and groaned in pain. "Ugh!" moaned Jacob. "Be careful Jake! Your babies!" Sam said. As Sam and the pack held his hand to give him support. "Wha-? What babies?" He looked down to his stomach and his eyes bulged out. "Shit! It's not a dream. Damnit!" Growled Jake. His stomach was so huge, it expanded far from his body.

"It is not a dream Jake, Jake! Listen to me, look at me." He looked to his father and said "What Dad? I have enough of you in my life, get the fuck out from this house!" Damn hormones, it messed his emotions. The room was in silence and Jacob gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Dad" said Jake, tears welled up in his eyes threatened to fell.

"It's okay son" Billy hugged his son, he felt his son's belly pressed at him even though he didn't hugged him so tight. "Well, now we have to check his babies condition. However, before that, can you tell me how did this happened?" Asked Carlisle. Jacob told them all about the incident in detail. "Oh, you had to mate with my son?" Said Carlisle, understanding him. "Ye- yeah, but it's not like I'm in love with him." Mumbled Jacob, then blushed.

"What nonsense is that? Getting raped by a black fog, ridiculous!" Said Edward. "What did you want bloodsucker? You don't believe in me, fine! Jerk." Cursed Jacob. "Edward! Behave yourself!" warned Carlisle. Jacob heard Edward cursing him under his breathe. It's not like he cared about that bloodsucker. However, he was important for him and the babies that it made Edward chuckled after heard his thought.

Jake blushed ," You! Get out from my head! Are you so bored that you can't find anything to do than to entered my thoughts?!" bursted Jake. Soon, felt his babies were kicking him. "Ugh!" Damn it's painful! "You okay?" Asked Billy. "Sure, he's fine, it's just his babies were disapproving his words." chuckled Edward. "You fucking leech." "Jacob! Language." Warned Sam.

-o0o-

Weeks by weeks, Jacob and Edward can understand each other and started to talk, played, and fought playfully with one another.

At night, they will accompanied each other and holding hands together. Jacob sat on Edward's lap, while rubbing his protruding stomach. Talked about their past, stories and other. "I will always be beside you and never let anyone touch my beautiful husband." Said Edward protectively. Husband? Yes, they got married last week and they are waiting for the babies. Jacob blushed, he was so greatful to have such a wonderful husband and daddy-to be, then he frowned.

"What? What's wrong, love?" asked Edward worriedly. "Our babies will be taken away from the witch." Tears welled up as Jacob said that. Edward sighed, he knew this topic will be talked. "I know I know."

-o0o-

At his final month, Jacob was so huge that his clothes doesn't fit him anymore. He refused to wore maternity clothes, he said that that's for pregnant woman. Amazingly, his protruding belly didn't have stretch mark thanks to Rosalie and Esme who always rubbed his belly with cream to keep him from having stretch mark. His view was covered by his huge belly, he can't even see his feet. His back and knee was hurting. He hoped they can go out soon.

4 years later...

"Amy, Mason, Lucy, Brian! It's time for breakfast!" Called Jake. "Okay mom!" Said Amy. "Don't call me mom, you should be thankful that you wasn't stoled by the witch!" Frowned Jacob, trying to hid his smile.

"Whatever you said, mom!" Said Lucy smiling, focusing on something else."It seems they know you are the mother." Said Edward, then chuckled as he kissed his husband neck. "How? I don't have a long hair anymore, it's been cut already." Said Jacob, pointing to his short-spiky hair. "Well then, ask them." Replied Edward. "Nah."

Jacob still looks young, thanks to his werewolves genes. One of the reason why Edward loved him, they can be together forever. "Well, I hoped our next child don't know anything about me being a mom, I want them to call me dad too." Said Jake. Edward chuckled, "Well, it's all up to our child, doesn't it? Half-asked Edward while putting his hand to Jacob's 5 months pregnant belly and started to patting it.

-FIN-

**A/N : So, their kids knew they were about to kidnapped by the witch, but fortunately, the witch didn't steal them. :)**

**By the way, I love happy endings! So don't be unsure if my stories started scary or something ;) RE-EDIT  
**


End file.
